


Enchevêtrés

by eirame



Series: Les aléas des jeunes genins [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Objet Gluant Non Identifié
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'avantage, c'est que les jeunes ninjas médicaux se sont portés volontaires pour faire des heures supplémentaires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchevêtrés

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF. Le thème imposé était "toxine".

« Est-ce que tu as essayé l'antiviral numéro 4 ? C'est presque vivant, ça pourrait marcher !

\- Dès le début ! On a commencé à dix heures ce matin, tu penses bien qu'on a déjà passé en revue tous les dissolvants, antiviraux, antivenins et similaires du kit de base !

\- Moi, je vous dis, ce truc mériterait d'être classé dans une nouvelle catégorie à lui tout seul ! Vous avez vu cette puissance de cohésion ? C'est quand même pas croyable qu'ils aient réussi à créer une chose pareille ! »

Cinq ou six jeunes ninjas en blouse blanche s'affairaient autour d'une paillasse. Un bécher rempli d'une forme translucide occupait le centre de leur déploiement d'activités. Des filaments visqueux s'en échappaient, traversaient la table jusqu'aux différentes stations de tests, et aboutissaient dans un réseau complexe de coupelles plus ou moins abandonnées, de fioles en cours d'ébullition et d'erlenmeyers en décantation. Derrière eux, près de la porte du laboratoire, deux superviseurs plus âgés observaient les différentes procédures mises en œuvre avec plus d'enthousiasme que de dextérité.

« Et d'où vient cette toxine qui affole tellement les jeunes ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait été classée que dans les techniques de rang D ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça une toxine, pour l'instant son impact sur le système immunitaire semble très restreint : juste quelques irritations locales, un phénomène d'allergie, somme toute. Mais au vu de son potentiel, je suis tout de même content que ce soit un de nos genins qui l'ait découverte.

\- Un genin ? Pas un des apprentis j'espère, on leur a pourtant fait réciter tous les protocoles de sécurité au moins une fois par semaine.

\- Non, juste un gamin qui venait de découvrir sa nature élémentaire et qui voulait épater son sensei, en inventant un nouveau ninjutsu. Remarque, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Il a utilisé ses équipiers comme cobayes. À voir leur tête, ou du moins le peu qui émerge, leur sensei n'aura pas à inventer une mesure disciplinaire ; ils vont s'en charger tous seuls. »

* * *

« Eh, les gars, je me suis déjà excusé au moins dix fois ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas continuer à me faire la tête ? »

Les deux lits de la chambre double avaient été poussés l'un contre l'autre. Cette mesure donnait à leurs occupants plus de place, à défaut de plus de confort. Une forêt de poulies et d'oreillers gardait leurs membres en élévation, pour éviter de tirer sur les zones déjà irritées. L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'une chimère suintante enfermée dans un réseau de barres métalliques et de coton. Depuis la porte, on pouvait apercevoir un bras qui ressortait à angle droit en dessous d'une jambe à la verticale, une tête chevelue qui émergeait au-dessus d'un torse étiré, et un pied qui se recroquevillait contre une cuisse. Le tout était recouvert de la substance translucide étudiée au sous-sol par une armée de jeunes ninjas médicaux. Sans le dossier médical laissé au pied d'un des lits, un observateur extérieur aurait eu du mal à retrouver et identifier les visages de Hagane Kotetsu et de Umino Iruka. Leur troisième coéquipier, Kamizuki Izumo, était assis dans la chaise des visiteurs, une assiette de dangos sur ses genoux et un bol de fruits sur la table de chevet.

« C'est à cause de cette affaire de bassin ? Je pensais sincèrement qu'ils auraient trouvé la solution plus tôt, et que vous auriez pu aller aux toilettes ! »

Un frémissement nerveux parcourut la jambe la plus proche. Il pensait que c'était celle de Kotetsu.

« D'accord, c'était pas terrible au niveau de l'intimité. »

Il choisit un dango et continua en mâchant distraitement.

« Mais voyez le bon côté des choses : on aura vraiment vu le pire de chacun ! Et puis vous auriez pu être coincés dans une posture encore plus compromettante ! »

Un mouvement du bras dans sa direction avorta presque aussitôt, incapable de se détacher du dos sur lequel il reposait.

« Sensei a même promis de ne plus jamais en parler ! »


End file.
